This is a proposal for a continuation of an ADAMHA Research Scientist Development Award in which I propose to examine the role of thermal and olfactory interactions between mother and young. During the term of the award, I will develop more expertise in neurobiological approaches to the study of these behavioral interactions in order to extend my analysis of these problems in that direction. The research should yield data concerning the means by which early experiences affect neural, and thereby, behavioral development. This study may be among the first to explore the ways in which normal variation in experiences produces the neural changes that underlie individual differences in physiology and behavior. In addition, we will examine the importance of stimulation-induced changes in brain temperature for mediating the ability to learn during early life. Finally, we will investigate the role of maternal brain temperature changes for determining the pattern of mother-young interactions. This research program is aimed to investigate the ways that mother-young interactions are controlled and how such interactions affect the developing brain and its consequent behavioral responses.